


The Big Bang (Credit to Rockmafia)

by Kosaku



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mainly dirkjake, Other, This might be a long series, bandstuck, davejohn usually depends, slight songfic, with some gamkar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosaku/pseuds/Kosaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk lost all his insecurities singing the song he wrote. He looked around the crowd and watched people smile and clap along. As he looked on, he spotted someone--that worked there-- staring in awe at his band. Dirk’s heart fluttered. The boy with black hair was so beautiful-- Shit that was corny as hell-- but Dirk didn’t care. When he started to sing directly at the boy, Dirk’s cocky smile grew wider as he notices the boy started to blush and quickly he turned and picked up some customers cup. The Strider promised himself that he’ll talk to the boy after the performance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Bang (Credit to Rockmafia)

Chapter 1: A Guy Can Dream

"I need a new band." Karkat said, rubbing his chin. "No boybands. That's out. I need them to be..... different."  
"Hey, bro, maybe we could go to different cafes and coffee shops and check out the local bands that play there?" Said Gamzee, Karkat's assistant.  
"Are you serious? we aren't that desperate..."  
"Yea we are..."  
"Shut up! Okay, we could go to those hipster filled cafes around town, then we can go one of my friends shop." Karkat took out his brief case and opened it. "And just in case we find them early..." The short man put some contracts and business cards in the case.  
"I feel like we'll get lucky this time." Karkat left his office with the juggalo behind him.

"Whateva' you say..." Gamzee humed.  
\-- 

Dirk hurry up! You shouldn't have to warm up for that long." Dave said. Dave is Dirk's brother, he is the drummer of the band. "Roxy is waiting onstage." Dirk, the lead singer of his band, The Tiers, is supposed to perform with his cousin, Roxy. She usually just plays bass but she said she could sing... Dirk hopes she was right. 

"Chill, I'm coming." The Strider wasn't singing for this performance, he trusted that Roxy can grab the audience by herself, she's already very pretty anyway.  
He finished up cleaning his guitar and walked out onto the stage.

The cafe was filling up, with people having conversations with their partners.  
Dirk looks back at his band, John, the pianist, gave him a thumbs up and Dave, doing stick tricks nodded. Dirk glanced at Roxy who wasn't nervous at all.  
"Ready?" Dirk mouthed. 

"Mhm!" Roxy smirked.  
(((Go here to get the full experience lmao>> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MBRVg9M9RKg )))

3...

2...

1...

Dave starts the relaxing beat while John plays a soft harmony.  
Dirk hummed right before Roxy starts singing.

"I might not have all I want... but what I got right here and now, its perfect...."  
Dirk kept the same expression, but he can't believe how relaxing Roxy's voice is.

"Yeah..."

The crowd was already into the song, some guys were already eyeing the singer.  
"The sun feels warm and I'm alive  
Let's play that old '45, and church it.."

"I live in a world  
where happiness is on the screen  
And anonymous can be so mean  
I pray for all the human beings  
That we all know what it really means"  
Roxy danced a little, Dirk's glad she's getting into it.

"To care about somebody else more than you do for yourself  
Your family, your friends  
Alright..."

"I'm livin' the good life"  
Dirk started to nod his head.  
"I represent the 1 percent who actually really really really gets it, yeah," Roxy chuckles.

"Credit jets, dead presidents, all of that is total utter bullshit  
We live in a world where sex tapes makes celebrities  
That 6-year-old girls wanna be  
If that's what this world wanna see  
Then how in the world they gonna mocking me?"

"......I'm livin' the good life...." The beat still has its effect on the audience. Even the manager is swaying.

"...Money comes... and money goes... But the love we have, always grows,"

Dave nods the whole way through the song, and as always John has a soft smile as he adds the different sounds to the song.The crowd starts clapping along.  
"It's a holiday when I'm in your arms  
Enjoy The Good Life!...."

Dirk started to hum again.  
"I'm livin' the good life."

"Empty pockets help me jump higher,  
Smiles from kids comes fresh out the dryer  
Water this clean and food in my fridge  
Most of the world just can't get with This Good Life"

They performed song easily.  
"...The good life..."

The crowd up-roared in an applause for the band then the curtains closed.  
Roxy quickly jumped up clapping. "I did it!!!" "That was fun omg..." 

John laughed. "You did great, rox!" Everyone agreed.

\--  
"I'm sorry I'm late!" Jake ran into the coffee shop with his bag.

"Jake," Jade, his cousin, sighed. " You can't keep being late... We have a band performing in a couple of days so we have to take all the boxes out the back!!"

"Sorry!!"  
Jake ran off to start moving the boxes.

Kanaya walked up beside Jade, and put her hand on her shoulder.

"He just lost track of time again..."

"Yeah, /again/." Jade walked back behind the counter to serve some customers.

Jake lifted a box to see Jane, his sister, lifting some.

"--Hey Jane! " Jake said, struggling to pick up the stack of boxes.  
"There you are!" She swiftly walked over to her twin brother with stacks of boxes on each hand. "Were you late again!?"

"Yea.."  
Jane shakes her head. "You know Jade isn't going to keep tolerating that."

"I know..." Jake sighed. "I'll do better next time."

"Good." Jane said, then walked away.

\--  
Gamzee points at a pop group that is performing at the book store. 

"I like them!"

"I don't, let's get out of here." Karkat adjusts his jacket and walks out.  
"The High Bloods" is such a stupid name. What is that even supposed to mean? Everyone's blood is the same." Karkat said, clearly annoyed.

 

"I have no idea, bro. I like the name though..." Gamzee said when we caught up with his boss.

"I feel like the only shop that will have a reasonable band is my friends coffee shop.-- You don't know her, I'll introduce you to her when we get there." Karkat said as he picked up his brief case.

"Cool, you know I love meeting new people." Gamzee says as he leaned against Karkat. 

"Yeah okay.- Get off me you idiot! There are people staring!" Karkat said shoving his partner.  
Gamzee laughed lazily.

\--  
"Yo, Dirk." Dave said as he walked into the apartment.

"Sup"

"You really need to go find a girlfriend or boyfriend-- SOMEBODY you can spend time with instead of sitting in here like a loner."

"Shut up."

Dave put his hands up in defeat and walked to his room.

The older blond continued to work on a song.  
Ever since the eldest Strider left, Dirk had become a *little* antisocial, but there's nothing wrong with that.  
He just wanted to become famous so no one would have to bother him about having friends or anything. He could easily get started just from his brothers fame but, that's too easy.  
No one wants to be in their brothers shadow.

He hoped that his bands next performance will get them noticed, he is working really hard on this song...  
He doesn't expect to instantly be famous but hey, a guy can dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is the first chapter of Bandstuck 2.0! This fics main pairing is- (Bitch) YOU GUESSED IT! Dirkjake! You can also write a bandstuck 2.0 fic! With a different pairing of course. If you want help finding a song you can talk to me on tumblr: spookyjaegertime.tumblr.com  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
